Congelados
by Theunluckyghost
Summary: Pequeño one-shot sobre lo que pasó tras el enfrentamiento de los piratas a Aokiji. Zoro y Sanji necesitan un poco de ayuda para hacer el calor volver a sus cuerpos medio congelados.


Todo había pasado muy rápido, demasiado incluso para que trío de piratas que siempre parecía estar dispuesto para dar pelea. Aquel era un enfrentamiento que no podían ganar, había estado sentenciado desde un principio y había tenido resultados catastróficos. Luffy y Robin congelados, Sanji con una pierna herida por el hielo, Zoro el hombro. No pintaba nada bien, a decir verdad, sin embargo hubiera sido aún peor de no ser por las claras y sencillas ordenes de su médico de abordo. Chopper les había salvado en más de un sentido.

Ahora que los heridos estaban libres del devastador hielo solo quedaba esperar a que su capitán y la arqueóloga despertaran. Negar que estaban asustados hubiera sido absurdo, todos querían hacer lo posible para ayudar sin embargo, llegados a aquel punto, seguir con su vida normal y mantener el barco a flote, era lo único que podían hacer. Por mucho que les doliera ahora ya solo era cuestión de tiempo.

En concreto a Sanji y a Zoro el médico les había dado órdenes muy estrictas, reposo y masajearse la zona que abran tenido congelada con el fin de recobrar el flujo sanguíneo normal. Sanji lo tenía fácil, estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con sus preciadas manos y, con unas pocas instrucciones supo lo que tenía que hacer. Por su parte Zoro se limitó a frotarse el hombro dolorido de forma tosca y a marcharse minutos después de mala gana, murmurando cosas para si. Ese idiota, siempre tan terco y bruto. Capaz le veía de hacer a sus músculos funcionar pese a la congelación por la fuerza bruta.

Dejó pasar unos minutos, terminando de asegurarse de que su pierna respondiera adecuadamente. La rodilla le dolía y no creía ser capaz de aguantar de pie mucho rato, lo justo para preparar la comida de la tripulación probablemente. Se recolocó los pantalones y probó, una ultima vez, a flexional las rodillas un par de veces a fin a de asegurarse de que no se iba a ir de bruces al suelo en su camino al camarote de los chicos. Al llegar allí no llamó a la puerta, al fin y al cabo aquel era también su cuarto.

—Eh, marimo.—Zoro está tirado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y sin camiseta, masajeando de la misma forma tosca que había hecho antes. Mantenía los labios tensos y tenía la zona del hombro bastante enrojecida, era bastante obvio que a él también le dolía, pero era demasiado terco como para admitirlo. Cuando el moreno se percató de su presencia dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para quedarse mirándole con cierta desgana, esperando a ver qué era lo que quería.

—Te tragaras la lengua antes de pedir ayuda, ¿verdad?—Negó para sí mismo y, tras pensarse unos segundos si merecía la pena manchar sus pantalones de traje, se sentó en el suelo, al lado del espadachín.— Anda, déjame a mí.

Zoro se encogió de hombros, mordiéndose el labio para reprimir una queja. Joder, al final si que se iba a haber hecho daño. Las manos del cocinero se colocaron sobre su cuerpo, masajeando la zona afectada de una forma mucho más suave y agradable de lo que había estado haciendo el de tez morena. Aquello se parecía mucho más a lo que Chopper les había dicho. El espadachín emitió un suspiro de alivio sin darse ni cuenta.

—Si es que mira que eres bruto… tienes un sentido del tacto nulo.— Zoro, muy lejos de sentirse molesto por aquel comentario ya tan típico en Sanji, esbozo una sonrisa perversa, si bien el rubio sabía exactamente como molestarle él también sabía como devolvérselas.

—Pues bien que no dices eso cuando…—No pudo terminar la frase porque, tal y como Zoro esperaba, Sanji le tapó la boca con la mano que tenia libre. Estaba casi seguro de que estaba rojo como un tomate, una pena que estuviera sentado justo detrás suyo y no pudiera verlo. Ladeo un poco la cabeza, sintiendo como el hombro le tiraba, para poder comprobar que realmente había conseguido sacarle los colores al cocinero de su tripulación.

—Como termines esa frase te juro que te inutilizo el brazo, marimo de mierda.— El de pelo verde soltó una carcajada, Sanji era así, cuando se avergonzaba despotricaba sobre todo lo habido y por haber, generalmente todo eran insultos y amenazas hacia él, pero solo por verle así de conmocionado merecía la pena.

Intercambiaron un par de golpes en una supuesta batalla en la que ninguno pretendió nunca hacer de aquello algo serio y que terminó con Zoro medio tumbado, con la cabeza apoyada en el abdomen de Sanji para que este pudiera terminar el dichoso masaje. Las manos de Sanji estaban calientes por el contacto continuo piel con piel pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba helado. Tembló bajo el cuerpo de Zoro, sumidos en un agradable silencio que ambos había aprendido a apreciar, si bien muchas de las veces que hablaban terminaban en una discusión de dimensiones desproporcionadas también tenían sus momentos de tranquilidad en los que se podían entender sin necesidad de palabras.

—Robin se pondrá bien, es fuerte.— Zoro no era el tipo de persona que decía cosas por consolar, pero conocía a Robin y estaba más que seguro de que conseguiría salir a delante a pesar de la situación. Había salido de cosas peores

—Lo sé, sé que es fuerte, igual que Luffy, estará bien enseguida y yo volveré a tener que cambiar la contraseña de la despensa cada dos días.—Zoro asintió y se giró un poco hacia él. Ambos habían dicho cosas obvias que el otro ya sabía, pero que aun así sabían que servían de apoyo. Las manos de Zoro recorrieron las piernas de Sanji, dense cuenta de su falta de calor.

—Estás helado.—Comentó el de tez más oscura antes de girarse hacia su amante y envolver con su cuerpo en un abrazo que dejo al cocinero de la tripulación tumbado en el suelo.— Así que ahora me toca devolverte el favor.— Los labios de Zoro buscaron los de su rubio, fundiéndose e un cálido beso. Ninguno de los dos estaban de humor como para ir muy lejos, sus amigos seguían estando al borde de la muerte a pesar de todo, pero justo por eso, en aquellos momentos necesitaban mas que nunca el calor y el cariño del otro que les reconfortaba y ayudaba a sobrellevar la mayor de las perdidas. Entre besos y abrazos sus cuerpos recuperaron el calor que les había sido privado por la congelación y sin saberlo muy bien ambos habían terminado en la cama, acurrucados uno contra el otro sin rechistar ni protestar por que la postura no fuera todo lo cómoda posible. En momentos como aquellos ambos dejaban de lado las peleas para poder disfrutar un poco de su escasa intimidad. Estaban cansados, demasiados sentimientos a flor de piel para tan solo un día, tanto que ninguno de los dos quiso resistir la tentación y el impulso de dormirse entre los brazos del otro.


End file.
